


Guide Me Home

by orphan_account



Series: Constellations [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's world is crashing down around her and her first call is to Laura and Carmilla. Thankfully they give her a soft place to land while she figures out her next move. Really, she couldn't want for more--until she finds herself doing just that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a tumblr prompt:  
> OT3 Seduction Eyes. Danny is pregnant and her boyfriend has just left her. Laura and Carmilla offer her a place to crash while she sorts out what to do. During the course of her pregnancy Danny grows closer with Laura and Carmilla.

Danny couldn’t breathe properly. Her hands were shaking as she held the phone up to her ear. It was late, she shouldn’t be calling so late–but she didn’t know what else to do. Everything was falling apart. It was getting even harder to breathe. Finally Laura picked up the phone. Danny didn’t even wait for Laura to speak after her greeting of a rough “Hello?” before launching into her panic induced ramblings.

“I can’t–Laura I didn’t know what to do–I just–Fuck. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to call so late but everything is just–can I? Could I–” Danny choked out her words between sobs, the last sob stopping her speech all together

“Danny what’s going on?” Laura tried to cut into Danny’s pressured speech but it didn’t work as well as she had hoped it would.

“Hold on” Danny heard Laura say before moving the phone away

There was rustling on the other end of the phone and Danny could still hear Laura’s voice– muffled and distorted as it was. It felt like Laura had her on hold for an eternity but it had really only been a few seconds. When Laura’s voice came back on the phone Danny’s breathing had gotten worse, a full blown panic attack taking hold of her now.

“Danny, Danny, do you need to come over? Do we need to pick you up?” Laura asked.

Danny could tell Laura was worried, her voice had changed from confused and concerned to soft and reassuring–the tone of voice one would use for a small child or scared animal. It took a few seconds for Danny to collect herself enough to answer, though her voice was still choked and high, laced with panic.

“Please? I–I can–” Danny started but had to try again, another sob choking her, “I can get there myself” Danny finally finished, her voice a bit steadier now as she started to calm herself.

She had something else to focus on aside from her blind panic–she had to get herself over to Carmilla and Laura’s place. 

Shit, Carmilla, Danny hadn’t even considered her.

“Laura is it okay? I’m mean, would she–I don’t want to–” Danny started in but Laura cut her off.

“It’s fine, I already checked with her” Laura reassured Danny and Danny took Laura at her word, she had no other option.

“I’ll be there soon. And Laura? Thank you so much” Danny said before hanging up the phone.

It took Danny about 20 minutes to get from her place to Laura and Carmilla’s apartment on campus. Danny attempted to steel herself for the barrage of questions she knew Laura would undoubtedly have for her. In all honesty Danny didn’t even want to get into things tonight–she just needed a place where she could breathe and Laura’s company seemed as good as any. Danny walked into the apartment and stood in the doorway to the living room. She was trying to collect herself enough to actually find a way to endure this little visit of hers, though in reality Danny’s hand had been forced on the matter of staying somewhere other than her own apartment that night. Danny hadn’t properly braced herself for the sight she was greeted with upon actually stepping into the doorway of the apartment. Laura and Carmilla were seated on the couch curled up next to one another while they waited for Danny to get there.

Danny knew she had to be a mess– red blotchy face, swollen eyes from crying–crying that hadn’t really ceased since she had parked her car when she’d finally found a place to park. Luckily she’d had enough willpower to calm herself enough to safely drive but as soon as her safety wasn’t a concern–she fell apart. Danny’s heart ached at the sight of Laura and Carmilla curled up together. Laura had disentangled herself from Carmilla and walked over to Danny as soon as she saw her but that split second of their bliss cut like a knife.

“Are you okay? I mean I know you’re not but…” Laura trailed off touching Danny’s arm, an attempt at reassurance.

“God Laura, everything’s falling apart” Danny whimpered

Just as she finished saying that Danny began sobbing all over again and Laura ushered her over to the couch and sat her down. Danny just leaned into Laura’s side and melted into her as Laura did her best to soothe Danny. Minutes passed as Danny cried softly on Laura’s shoulder. Laura for her part rubbed Danny’s back and just let her cry. She didn’t try to say everything was going to be okay which was a godsend for Danny at that moment because she really didn’t know if things would be okay and she didn’t want false hope. In the chaos of the moment Danny had completely forgotten Carmilla was there, that is until Carmilla tapped Danny on the shoulder gently. Danny looked up to see Carmilla standing in front of her offering her Laura’s tardis mug.

“Here, this might help” Carmilla said as she looked down at Danny.

“Thanks” Danny croaked out before taking the mug from Carmilla

Danny was surprised to find that the mug contained tea instead of what she assumed was going to be hot cocoa. Carmilla smiled and responded to Danny’s surprised expression.

“This will get you to sleep faster than cocoa would. You’re not Laura here, whose veins run with sugar”

Danny tried to smile but it didn’t stay for very long. Tears were streaking down her face still, though her breathing was normal now.

“Danny” Laura spoke her voice soft but prodding “What happened?”

Danny looked at Laura now after taking a sip of the tea. She wasn’t sure the tea would actually help but the warmth of the mug alone was doing her good. She knew the words were there to explain the whole night’s events but they were sticking to her throat, not allowing her to voice them.

“Can we talk about that tomorrow?” Danny asked weakly

“Of course” Laura replied, her voice solemn


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny finally has to explain what happened to Laura and Carmilla

Danny slept fitfully on the couch but finally woke up around 5 in the morning and couldn’t go back to sleep. She had hoped before she opened her eyes that everything that had transpired last night had just been a rather horrible dream. But when she awoke to find herself on Laura and Carmilla’s couch she knew what had happened last night had been real. Danny’s hand went to her stomach before she pushed herself up into a sitting position. What was she going to do now? Everything was so very _fucked_.

All in all Danny had thought she had steeled herself for whatever reaction Eric could have had to the news she had to give him. True, they hadn’t been dating for very long but he said he loved her and wanted to spend his life with her. Danny had hoped he would keep to his word. It was funny, Eric’s reaction hadn’t been at all what she had expected and that was mainly because it came in stages. She had sat him down on the couch and explained that she was pregnant, about 2 months along. Eric’s face went ghostly white as the information sank in. He didn’t say anything and Danny was too nervous to pry for a reply. The silence stretched over them for a few minutes which felt like years to Danny. Finally she plucked up enough courage to broach the subject.

“Eric? What, um, what are you thinking?”

Eric looked up at Danny and laughed. The laughter itself was rather hollow and held absolutely no amusement in it at all, Danny couldn’t help but wince at the sound. Eric ran a hand through his hair and then got up and paced around the small living room.

“What do I think? What do I think, Danny? I think i just knocked up my girlfriend of 3 months!” Eric’s voice was frantic

He stopped pacing and stood in front of Danny

“Do you want to keep it?” Eric asked flatly

Danny just nodded her head, not trusting herself to speak

“I can’t do this” Eric muttered as he kept repeating himself over and over again

Danny didn’t know what to say. She wanted to reassure him that they could figure it out or make it work somehow. They were adults after all, they could raise a baby together. But Eric had completely shut down. He had seated himself on the chair to the side of the couch and was staring at the floor. Danny glanced Eric’s way every now and again but the silence continued to stretch over them both.

“No, no, I can’t do this. You have to go. I can’t. I’m sorry Danny but I can’t do this. I can;t have a kid. I don’t want this!” Eric had started his sentence calm enough but by the end of things he was in a full blown panic. He was ending their relationship. Danny had told him she was pregnant and he just ended things without so much as a second thought. Danny tried to plead with him, tried to make him see her point of view. He never tried to talk her out of keeping it once she told him she wanted to keep the baby, at least she could say that much for him. But he hadn’t wanted to hear her side of things.He told her to leave by the end of the night and left the apartment then, slamming the door behind him.

That was when Danny had called Laura–she was the first person Danny could think of and she was already on speed dial so Danny didn’t have to fumble with her phone. Trying to pull Laura’s info up on her phone when Danny couldn’t properly see past her tears wouldn’t have gone well. But Laura picked up and offered her a place to stay and didn’t demand answers of her. Danny knew she would have to tell Laura what had happened between her and Eric and she knew that Laura’s hospitality could run out as soon as Laura knew the full situation–but Danny owed her answers at the very least.

It took a few more hours for anyone in the apartment to be up. Danny had busied herself with doing the dishes because there really wasn’t anything else for her to do and it was too early to go out anywhere. Besides Danny didn’t really want to leave the apartment at that point. All Danny really wanted to do was get this conversation with Laura over with. As if the thought summoned Laura to her Laura walked into the kitchen. Danny had finished with the dishes by that time and had started a pot of coffee holding out a mug for Laura.

“Here you go”

Laura hummed her appreciation as she took the mug from Danny and inhaled deeply before sitting down at the kitchen table. Danny sat down next to her and then the companionable silence was broken as Laura broached the subject.

“So, Danny, what–happened?” Laura asked hesitantly.

Danny told Laura everything, that she was pregnant and keeping the baby, that Eric had shut down on her and kicked her out, that she had panicked and the first person she thought to call was her and then she profusely apologized. Laura didn’t respond immediately. Danny figured she was digesting all of the information considering it was quite a lot to delve into immediately after waking up.

“I can find another place to stay if you–” 

Laura cut Danny off immediately

“No, no, you are more than welcome to stay here” Laura said with a soft smile as she reached out and held Danny’s hand.

Danny and Laura jumped apart when Carmilla came into the kitchen and announced herself

“Good morning, Xena” Carmilla commented 

Danny actually smiled at the nickname even though it was meant as an insult. At least there were some things that hand’t changed.

“Fang face” Danny replied

There wasn’t any real venom in Carmilla’s words nor Danny’s, it was almost companionable actually.

“So why are you here?” Carmilla cut to the chase.

Laura looked offended on Danny’s behalf but Danny just laughed and shook her head before telling Carmilla what had happened. Danny’s retelling of the night’s events were a bit more blunt for Carmilla then they had been for Laura but Danny figured Carmilla would swiftly lose interest in Danny’s story so it was boiled down to the important facts.

“Wow, Jolly Green” Carmilla said once Danny had finished her retelling “I’m–I’m sorry about that” 

Danny was surprised to find that Carmilla’s words seemed sincere.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Danny's pregnancy develops so do her relationships with Carmilla and Laura

“Seriously you aren’t actually going to eat that, are you?” Laura said not even attempting to hide the disgust in her voice

Danny looked over at Laura and opened her mouth while slowly and deliberately moving her fork closer to her mouth making certain to not break eye contact. Laura could have looked away as Danny ate but Danny knew she wouldn’t–it was a morbid curiosity of her’s, Danny knew.When Danny actually swallowed down her food–silverskin onions straight from the jar-- Laura actually shivered in disgust.

Danny had been having cravings for a while now ever since she hit her 4 month mark. Lately though all she wanted to eat was the silverskin onions (especially first thing in the morning) due to the fact that the vinegar in them curbed her morning sickness. Danny laughed as she popped another one into her mouth, not bothering with the fork this time. Carmilla came into the living room and leaned against the door frame watching them both interact as she nursed her mug of blood. Danny spotted Carmilla and smiled warmly at her. Surprisingly they had been getting along quite well ever since Danny had moved in with them. That wasn’t to say their relationship wasn’t still antagonistic but it wasn’t full of its former contempt anymore.

“Oh no fang face, stay back!” Danny said as Carmilla started to enter the living room. Danny was seated on the couch and held out her arm as if to ward off Carmilla who was still rather far away.

Laura was at the computer desk and watching Danny react to Carmilla’s entrance.

“You can handle it, Xena” Carmilla said casually

“No, no, no, back feral beast!” Danny said making a huge show of keeping Carmilla away though she couldn’t help but laugh as she did.

That was when Carmilla played dirty. She moved from where she had been, almost the farthest away from Danny as she could be, to right in front of Danny in the blink of an eye.

“God damn it, Carmilla” Danny muttered out

“You’ll be fine, Xena” Carmilla purred out, leaning in towards Danny

Danny shifted where she was seated and then Laura intervened.

“Carm–come on, play nice”

Carmilla straightened up then and looked over at Laura putting on a pout, trying to justify herself.

“It’s not my fault Xena here has a heightened sense of smell. besides if we have to smell those onions she can deal with the blood”

Laura sighed and then Carmilla walked over to her wrapping her arms around Laura’s neck before nuzzling her cheek into Laura’s.

“Fine, fine, I’ll play nice.”

They all knew it had been a joke and Danny didn’t really care much about the smell–though she _could_ smell Carmilla’s mug from across the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things keep getting more and more complicated as Danny, Laura, and Carmilla grow closer

At 6 months along they had all gotten into a routine and long before that Danny had moved into her own room. Laura, Carmilla, LaFontaine, and Perry had all helped clean out one of the rooms that had previously been used for storage. Though quite honestly most nights Danny found herself in Laura and Carmilla’s bed. It normally began when Danny helped them research something or other. Usually Laura called Danny into the room to bounce ideas off of her and Danny would sit down “Just for a little bit”. Which would then turn into hours as the research took longer than expected as they hit dead end after dead end and before Laura knew it she found that she was speaking to the air beside her as Danny was unexpectedly sleeping next to her. Laura could never bring herself to wake Danny up knowing that she usually had trouble finding a good position to sleep in with her growing belly. The first time it happened though Danny blushed hard at the realization. She had woken up next to Carmilla that morning. Laura has gotten out of bed already and was puttering around the bedroom getting ready for the day.

Laura only spoke when Danny sat up.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t wake you did I?” 

Danny couldn’t help but blush even harder.

“I’m so sorry for falling asleep in here Laur”

“It’s fine” Laura said simply and it really was fine.

Sometimes in passing Carmilla would rub Danny’s belly. Laura would insist on reading to the baby, though the things she likes to read usually put Danny to sleep but in Danny’s defense The Evolution of American Investigative Journalism would probably make anyone other than Laura doze off. The absolute wonder and fascination etched int Carmilla’s face when Danny grabbed Carmilla’s hand and placed it on her belly so Carmilla could feel the baby kick for the first time actually melted Danny’s heart. After that Carmilla would kneel down and talk to Danny’s belly every morning–greeting the baby and cooing because “the baby can hear what we say to him now, Danny, it only makes sense to talk to him” Danny started to forget just what life had been like before this pregnancy. Before Laura and Carmilla had become what seemed to be this makeshift family for not only her but her unborn child and that was fucking terrifying.

They finally talked about things when Danny was at 33 weeks. Really they just couldn’t avoid it anymore.

They were in Laura and Carmilla’s bed. Danny was propped up into a sitting position with two pillows behind her back as she suggested baby names aloud to the other two. Laura was laying farther down on the bed, her ear pressed to Danny’s belly as she read passages from Feminism: The Essential Historical Writings. Carmilla was next to Danny, though laying on the bed, casually running her hand through Laura’s hair as she rejected most of Danny’s suggestions. Danny knew this scene was dangerously domestic, especially given that she had basically moved into Laura and Carmilla’s room. They had converted what used to be Danny’s room into the nursery. It really seemed the most practical of things considering Danny was spending most of her time in their room anyway. But Danny knew that the truly practical thing would have been for her to get her own place. She had even brought that up to both Carmilla and Laura a few weeks ago.

They had been in the kitchen, Danny nursing her cup of tea.

“No, absolutely not”

“You are not going to take our little monster away from us”

“We want you here, have we been making you feel like we don’t?”

“Seriously Danny, you and that little bean floating around in your stomach are welcome here. In fact we demand you stay–if you want to that is...” 

Carmilla was the last to speak, her voice trailing off into hesitation.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things finally come to a head and the trio actually talks things out--sort of.

Of course Danny wanted to stay, Danny wanted to stay here with them more than anything but it was–complicated. She always felt like she was intruding on Laura and Carmilla and besides that Danny knew her feelings were far more than platonic now. She couldn’t voice these concerns to them though–that would only drive them farther away.

Danny agreed to stay and forced a smile. She did want to be there–she just didn’t want everything to fall apart if she did stay.

“What about Orion?” 

“You would name him after the hunter” Carmilla replied coolly

“I like it” Laura piped up from Danny’s stomach moving to look at both of them now.

“I mean it does fit, given you were a Hunter”

They had been going round and round with names for a while and finally Danny closed the book and placed it on the nightstand next to the bed.

“What are we doing?” Danny sighed out finally daring to have this conversation with them.

“What do you mean?” Laura said as she sat up, abandoning her book to look at Danny.

“We’re picking out names for your little monster slayer” Carmilla said.

Danny sighed again, frustrated.

“I mean what are we _doing_ , this isn’t–normal”

“Danny” Laura tried to cut in but Danny continued

“I mean you read to my stomach every night Laura. And you” Danny turned to Carmilla “You tell the baby good morning every day and don’t think I don’t know that you sing to him in French at night when you think both me and Laura are asleep”

Carmilla and Laura just blinked at Danny so she pushed forward

“It’s like we’re in a relationship–but we’re not. Do you know how hard that is? I mean I haven’t–I haven’t stopped caring about you, Laura. And I–” Danny paused, her emotions getting the better of her as she began to tear up.

“I care about you two so much and i just–if it’s just about the baby then okay, but I need to know. I can’t keep wanting–” Danny was cut off as Carmilla leaned in and grabbed her face kissing her softly on the lips

“Is that enough of an answer for you, Xena?”

Danny didn’t get time to answer before Laura crawled up the bed and pushed her way between Danny and Carmilla

“I have wanted to do this for so long” Laura said before capturing Danny’s lips in a more forceful kiss, pulling back to nip at Danny’s bottom lip before releasing her.

Danny sat there stupefied, it took a few seconds for her brain to work properly.

“That was such a shit answer” Danny finally blurted out

Carmilla and Laura looked at each other and then at Danny before falling over themselves to apologize for kissing her.

“No, you idiots the kissing was fine. God, it was better than fine. But kissing me isn’t telling me what you _want_ ”

“I thought that was obvious ginger giant, we want you”

“Danny we’ve been thinking about this for a while actually. We just thought you didn’t want–I mean, how were we supposed to bring it up? So we didn’t and then it just got harder and harder to try and bring up” Laura finally offered

“But if it’s okay with you we uh–” 

Carmilla cut in “We want to be in a relationship with you and we sure as hell want to protect that little monster you’re carrying” Carmilla said earnestly

Danny was crying all over again. Fat tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked at both Carmilla and Laura. Pregnancy hormones were an utter bitch to say the least.

“Do you–do you really mean that?” Danny asked as her voice cracked.

“Of course we do” Laura and Carmilla answered in unison


End file.
